


Good evening Mr Matthew

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Justice, Mention of non consensual touching, Multi, Protective Nick, badass peggy, creepy teacher, mother peggy, pervert teacher, protective peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: No one ever touches her son and gets away with it.This is short fic that occurrs during the third chapter of the first 10 years, if you haven’t read it I advise that you do cause it would make sense  :)





	Good evening Mr Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again just a short fic day about what happen to the creepy teacher
> 
> Also just a quick warning the teacher is a pedophile but there aren’t any graphic scenes but there are some mentions of non consensual touching so if you think you might be triggered or upset then I would not advise that you read this fic.
> 
> Other than that please do enjoy this fic :)

God damn it his head hurt like a son of a bitch, where was he. There’s a bright light shining on his face, it’s blinding him and it hurt to see the rest of his surroundings. 

“Good evening Mr Matthew” a females voice appeared out of no where was it jut them or are there more people in this room “wh-who are you, where am I” Mr Matthew slurs. A cold chuckle echo around the room “ oh Mr Matthew don’t you worry about where you are, cause where your going, you would never see daylight again” now the light has moved and now he can see better, and right in front of him was the woman she had chocolate brown eyes jut like that stark kid, her hair was also brown but had a lot grey mix with it as well. 

The woman smiled but it wasn’t warm it was cold and forced “ Call me Ms Carter, cause I’m the only friendly face your going to see for a very very long time” Mr Matthew scoff “you don’t look friendly, why am I here. Are you some kind of cop” again another cold chuckle “oh no Mr Matthew I’m much more than just some police officer, you see you’ve been a very naughty teacher haven’t you, taking those not so innocent pictures of Mr Starks son” and then she through the pictures on the table. The first one was just with the kid and the second was him and the kid, with the kid on his lap and him kissing his neck and knowingly looking at the camera “ yeah and what of them?. These picture they are not incriminating in anyway” he was trying to grasp at straws god Peggy thought this was sad “you really think so Mr Matthew, cause I did a background check on you and me and my team saw very disturbing pictures of other children and you together that are even worse than these pictures on this table. Along with that we manage to find out that your part of a little group called ‘the freedom of love’ a very hidden group that love children way too much and thinks there’s nothing wrong with that” Mr Matthew was nervous how did they found out about him and his group not even the cops found out about them who are these people “ so tell Mr Matthew were you going to exploit Anthony stark to these people, were you going to take his innocence away from him, were you going to RAPE HIM!” there was so much anger in Peggy how dare he try to hurt her son no one she means no one does that and gets away with it.

“Lo... look please don’t kill me please, we can.. we can make a deal, I can give you names of the other people and the leader in our group please just don’t kill me” Mr Matthew was begging now he didn’t want to die for his group no chance. Peggy smirk god what a sad excuse of a man “ oh no Mr Matthew were not going to kill cause what kind of justice will that be for those children that you caused to suffer and we’re not going to make a deal we already found your group as we speak and they will be taken away to there new homes and face justice that they deserve. But for you, your going to go somewhere that would make you wish killing you was a better choice, take him away Fury” “ yes ma’m” Mr Matthew was shock who are these people, and where is he going “ please wait.. don’t I’m sorry ok I’m sorry please forgive me, I’m sorry tell Tony I’m sorry I didn’t know he was to tell on me please just I’m sorry” Mr Matthew was crying now god what a sad mess “ no Mr Matthew tony didn’t say anything and it’s not me who should forgive you now get out of my sight” and then nick gave Mr Matthew to a another young agent who took him away.

With a shaky sigh Peggy collapse on the chair “ you did good Peggy, I’m sure Mr Matthew is going to enjoy the raft I’m sure he’s going to make lots of friends. It was good thinking that you got that Daniel kid to walk in on Mr Matthew when he did” Nick said. Peggy turned to nick and gave a small smile “yeah I just had to do something before it had gotten worse, that Daniel is a smart boy and should be able to keep tony company and you never know they might become best friends” Peggy can only hope “who knows Peggy who knows, now how about we go get some drinks directors orders” nick smirk and Peggy chuckled “ alright director let’s go” and with that they left the room to forget about those disgusting people and looking forward to a more better future. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go justice has been given and hopefully tony will have a bit more peace in his life.. or does he.
> 
> Hope you like this one and please do feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> See you soon :)


End file.
